This invention relates to a drive train.
Various different types of transmissions and drives exist to propel four wheeled vehicles. Such designs typically have a single power source connected to both the front and rear axles and incorporate a differential mechanism of sorts.
Alternatively, transmissions and drives exist that are based on two power sources, one for driving the wheels on the left side of the vehicle and other driving the wheels on the right side of the vehicle, the wheels on one side of the vehicle being capable of being driven independently from those on the other side. Such transmissions and drives have been used, for example, on underground coal-carrying vehicles, also known as shuttle cars, which have been manufactured by the applicant.
However, these mechanisms generally suffer from some or other defect which renders them unsuitable to allow adequately for effective different tyre rolling radii brought on by wear, pay load or under-inflation or to allow readily for locking of all four wheel drives, by the driver, when conditions demand this.
The present invention provides an alternative drive train which resolves this problem.